Dreams Do Come True
by Tumarishima
Summary: Going on a date with Rangiku. we get home, and things happen. Yuri. One-shot. RangikuXOC. R&R please


**DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own bleach!!! This is merely a story that came into my mind.**

**A/N: This is a girl on girl fic… if you aren't into that sort of thing then hit the back button on your browser… for those of you that are into this sort of thing enjoy my first Yuri one-shot.**

Dreams Do Come True

My name is… well that doesn't matter. I am a soul reaper in squad twelve along with Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. I am third in command. I have dark brown hair that flows down to my thighs. It is thick and very straight. I am slim, but had the very bad genes that gave me breasts that were larger than Rangiku's. I wore my soul reaper outfit more modestly than Rangiku did. I was strong and if I didn't have feelings for my lieutenant I would have beaten her and taken my second in command spot. I did have feelings though.

My zan paku to was as slim as any other one in it's contained state. When it went to my shikai the size only got smaller and even smaller for bankai. I was good.

It took me a while to actually get up my nerve to ask, but I did it and here I was sitting with Rangiku in the human world eating at a buffet. We were nearly done. She paid for the meal and stood up. Her very large breasts bounced slightly as she stood up and stretched. I also stood up and waited patiently for her. "Um… Lieutenant Matsumoto… do you want me to pay you back for the money that you just spent on me?" I asked cautiously.

"No, no. I am perfectly fine paying for your meal." She says flippantly. "And don't call me Lieutenant, just call me Rangiku." She smiles at me. We walked from the restaurant in silence. When we got into my car she smiled at me and leaned over the center console and pressed her lips fiercely to mine. She pulled back and smiled. I blushed darkly and began driving to Urahara's shop. When we arrived Captain Hitsugaya came out.

"You aren't needed tonight Rangiku. You are free to do as you please." He said to Rangiku. "And you are also free to do as you please tonight." He said to me.

"Thanks Captain." I said just as Rangiku chirped, "No problem Toshi!" he sighed and walked away. We both got out of the car and proceeded into the house. I was going to my room, when suddenly my arm was jerked and I stumbled into Rangiku's room. She had me pinned to the wall and I couldn't move. She was pressed so close to me that our breasts were smashed together. She violently smashed her lips to mine. We began kissing and I was as amazed as she was that I was actually kissing her back. She moved her body away slightly, and then she began pulling at the edge of the T-shirt that I was wearing. She broke the kiss only long enough so that she could get the shirt off over my head. My black bra was exposed. She reached behind me and deftly un-did the hooks and pulled it off of my form.

She broke the kiss, looked down at my thirty-four triple D breasts, and smiled. "Mmm… "She said. "Your breasts almost seem larger than mine." She states. She ran a slightly cold hand over the nipple area. I shuddered in response. She chuckled quietly and began massaging my breasts. She seemed focused to make me moan, but that wouldn't work on me. She pulled on my arm and moved me to the bed. I lay down even before she had a chance to tell me what to do. She shrugged and ran a hand up my leg to the hem of my already short skirt. I sat up slightly and reached my arms out to her shirt and un-buttoned them in one swipe. She smiled more and took off the shirt, and then took off her bra. I smirked and pinched one nipple between my fingers and rolled it slightly. She shuddered in response. I went back to lying on the bed and she immediately unzipped my skirt and pulled off my underwear along with it. She spread my legs and inserted a hand on my bundle of nerves and began lightly rubbing it in circles. I shuddered lightly.

Her smile got big and then she reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricator two straps with something on them, and a shiny, double ended, glass dildo. There was a weird attachment to the things though; it looked as though it had a motor to vibrate it, and a strap to hold it in place. I was scared. She chuckled darkly and set it aside. She sat on the bed next to me and replaced her hand in between my legs and began rubbing me again. I gasped and moved my hand to her slit and inserted my finger. I began rubbing her clit and she moaned in pleasure.

"Wait…" she panted. "We are… going to do… something else… first." She moved away from me and grabbed one of the straps and out it on herself, then moved to put one of them on me. I was curious, but scared. She then coated one end of the glass and slowly inserted it into herself; once it was in she lubed the other side and inserted it into me. My back arched and she slowly moved with it. She flicked on a switch on the dildo, and it began to buzz inside of me and her I moaned quietly. She then quickly flicked on the straps and the buzzers came on over both of our clits. I sat up so that I was seated on it better and she and I began moving. We got a rhythm going and we started to massage each other's breasts. We moaned together and soon enough there was a tightening in my stomach and I held back until I heard her moan loudly for the last time, and she came only slightly before I did. She reached down between us and turned off all of the gadgets. I removed them from out bodies quickly and proceeded to pass out on her bed.

I woke up quickly and looked around the room. I sighed contentedly as I felt the strong arms of Lieutenant Renji Abari wrap around my shoulders. "Wha' s'matter?" he asked sleepily.

I shook my head. "I dreamed about Rangiku… but she is gone, and we never did what we did in the dream…" I shuddered. "Good thing though, I only have eyes for you." I finish.

"Well, what did you do in that dream that you seem so freaked out about?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Let me show you." I say as I smash my lips to his and roll my naked body onto his as I begin a slightly different version of my dream.

**Well that is my first Yuri!!! I hope you liked it!!! Please R&R!**

**Tumarishima**

egin a slightly different version of my dream.

his as i ked out about?".

i was in she lubed the other sideplace.


End file.
